A Place Where I Belong
by Daughter of Athena Mockingjay
Summary: Finnick Odair was probably the only likable 5th year slytherin that ever did exist, well that's how he saw it anyway. Hunger Games Characters in a Harry Potter World, Peenick.


(A/N: Peenick story at Hogwarts, YES PLEASEEEEEEEE!)  
Now for the bloody disclaimer :(

Disclaimer: Accio Daughter Of Athena Mockingjay  
Me: Ugh what do you want?  
Disclaimer: To see if you own THG or HP...  
Me: Maybe I do, maybe I don't...  
Disclaimer: GIVE ME STRAIGHT ANSWERS OR I'LL GET THE VERITASERUM ON YOU  
Me: NOOOOOO NOT THE VERITASERUM.  
Disclaimer: Well do you or do you not own it?  
Me: I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games. Okay.  
Disclaimer: Okay now I will use floo powder to go to the ministry of magic.  
Me: o.o okay bye disclaimer.

Finnick Odair was probably the only likable 5th year slytherin that ever did exist, well that's how he saw it anyway. As a tall muscly, tanned boy with messy bronze colored hair and sea green eyes which have often been described as "incredible" which finnick thought was ridiculous (how could someone's eyes be incredible..) all the girls and some of the boys were after him. That was the exact problem, being Finnick Odair meant he had to be the golden boy, the one everyone loved. Till this day even Finnick was sure he wasn't "Slytherin material" heck how he got in the house, to this day was still a mystery but it must be because of the fact he was a pureblood. Just because your a "pureblood" from a longline of wizards and witches in slytherin shouldnt insure your place in this house he thought to himself grumpily.

Finnick on the inside was polar, well not polar opposite but almost polar opposite from the one on the outside.

His best friends we're not those of a typical slytherin's, and by that, I mean he dated a beautiful ravenclaw girl with long blonde hair and eyes that are deep blue and compliment his perfectly, her name was Annie Cresta and she smelt like the sea. His friends were Johanna Mason a girl who would be branded as a "typical slytherin" except Finnick thought she had the traits of a gryffindor crossed with a hufflepuff which of course she denied. Peeta, he was a hufflepuff, he was the type of guy that Finnick thought people would brand as attractive... Peeta often made Finnick think about how the houses really determined what you'd be in life and what your children's life will be like, but it for some reason, that didn't apply to Peeta, with just about all of his family in gryffindor Peeta felt like e let down everybody. The last girl that was in the group of those closest to him in his large and growing group of friends was Katniss Everdeen, she lived with her mother and her younger sister Prim, Katniss always wore her hair in a long thick braid which was her signature hairstlye, she never had never been a day with her aphasia any other way. Katniss is in love with Peeta, although there is no doubt in Finnicks mind that that love is unrequitted. Katniss was not your ordinary gryffindor, Katniss was a metamorphmagus, like every metamorphmagus she loved changing her hair colour and changing some of her features into an animal. Katnisses animal was a mockingjay.

Bye the time he actually got up out of his bed he figured that he'd be late to his 1st period potions class with professor Snape, that's not something you'd usually want, but of course being Finnick Odair all sorts of things went unnoticed especially when you were a slytherin in Snape's class. Potions was his favourite lesson, but also the one Finnick found most difficult. Firstly he excelled in potions, just like most of his family, which was good but where there's good there's also bad, meaning that he had to be picture perfect slytherin material for Snape, which clearly, he was not. Also was the fact Snape didn't really approve with the slytherins fraternizing with students from other houses meaning he couldn't sit next to his girlfriend Annie or his best friend Peeta, even Johanna was with her boyfriend, Gale. So for Finnic he had one option left, and that was sit with Draco Malfoy who sure enough was great friends with outside Finnick but not so much with Finnick on the inside. The potions lesson went by like every other theory potions lesson; slow and leaving him to drown in his own thoughts. For some odd reason during potions, he was always compelled to think of one thing in particular, and that one thing was all he could think of; The day the sorting hat was placed on top of his head; The day he would realise what he wanted in life since he was little, wasn't what he wanted in life.

Finnick often thought he would be better suited in any other house rather than slytherin because of the black mark branded on the house; it was what everyone outside of the house was taught to believe; nothing good comes from slytherin.

A/N: I can't remember if this is the one I have edited or not because I actually lost the story, but a friend had a copy of it, so here it is, I don't think I'll continue it, I'm not that happy with it.


End file.
